


The Coward

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing worse than a coward. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "yellow" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 and 100_ghosts.
> 
> Written during Season 3.

"What are ya, yellow?" That’s Buck, who tips badly and likes to pick fights.

"No, just leaving." That’s the stranger who won fifty bucks and two beers off Buck at pool.

"I'll show you leaving." Buck thinks a thesaurus is a dinosaur.

"I'm sure you will, but the library closes at eight, and my brother gets cranky when I'm late."

Buck lunged at the stranger with his pool cue, and then Buck was suddenly on the floor, gasping for breath, still holding his pool cue.

The stranger headed for the door, grinning. "Tell Godzilla he shouldn’t pick fights with cowards."


End file.
